villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Francis Scott Key Fitzegerald
Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald is the main antagonist of the Guild Arc in the manga and anime series Bungo Strays Dogs. He is the leader of an American criminal organisation known as The Guild. He voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the Japanese version and Chris Hackney in the Funimation English version. Past He has been mentioned to be poor and this leads him to kill four people to get money. At some point, he married a woman named Zelda and had a daughter. After his daughter died, Zelda went in denial and still believes that she's studying abroad. Determined to bring her back to life with the power of The Book, he plans to raid Yokohama in order to find it to bring happiness to his family once again. It is known that he is the owner of three conglomerates, five hotels, an airline, and a railway company. Biography In the anime, he appeared in episode 10 and in the manga he appeared at the end of chapter 12. He is responsible for catching Nakajima Atshushi and hired the Port Mafia. He reappears on Chapter 15, arriving together with Montgomery and the Senior secretary at the Armed Detective Company on a helicopter. He was asked by the president whether the rumor about hiring the Mafia was true to which he confesses. He then offers a great amount of money to the President as a proposal in order to buy the so-called "Ability Business Permit," only to be rejected. Francis, angered by this, proceeds to threaten the Company, then leaves together with his subordinates. He appears with Steinbeck to arrange other plans and determine where the Armed Detective Agency is located. Fitzgerald is pleased by this, stating how hunting is no fun if the prey is a sitting duck. Francis isgiven a Revolver gun by Steinbeck, and reminisces about the past. During the battle of Yokohoma aboard the Guild's flying ship, the Moby Dick, Fitzgerald engages Nakajima Atsushi and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. In an intense battle with the two, Atsushi manages to completely drain Fitzgerald of his power and defeats him. Fitzgerald then falls from the descending ship into the sea, only managing to survive using his expensive wedding ring to enhance his durability. After a time skip, Fitzgerald washes up in a foreign country and ends up completely broke and on the streets. Alcott finds him and agrees to try and recover the guild after the heavy losses. Fitzgerald and Alcott's new base is in a hovel called Wonderful Manor. They decide on following a strategy to meet a doctor named TJ Eckleberg — who also works as an engineer in Manhasset security company — and get the codes from the device of his called Eyes of God. He uses the doctor and his device to further exploit the system and make a fortune to recover from the money lost in the fight with Atsushi and Akutagawa. Abilities The Great Fitzgerald is an ability which allows Fitzgerald to gain more power equal to the amount of money he spends. Simply throwing off his cheques is also counted as 'spending' his wealth. It is noted that to activate his ability, it is not restricted to his own wealth. Gallery The Great Fitzgerald.gif|The Great Fitzgerald activation 5000 Dollars.gif|Francis activating his ability with a credit card Trivia *In real life, Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald was an American author during the "Jazz Age". **His power, The Great Fitzgerald, is a reference to the novel The Great Gatsby written by real-life Fitzgerald. ***Fictionalized Fitzgerald has many parallels with the lead character in The Great Gatsby, Jay Gatsby. The replacement of "Gatsby" with "Fitzgerald" seems to signify this was intentional. ****Both are millionaires ****They both started poor but gained an immense fortune through ambiguous, illegal means. ****They both abuse their wealth ****They share the arrogance trait. **In real life, Fitzgerald's wife was also named Zelda. ***Both the fictionalized version and Fitzgerald in real life go to immense efforts to support his wife. They also both had 1 kid, but in real life, the kid outlived his parents (although real life Fitzgerald is almost equally tragic) ****In real life, Zelda needed immense financial support from the start. His first engagement with Zelda was cut off because he failed to convince her he would be able to support her financially. She only re-engaged after Fitzgerald made thousands of sales with his book "This Side of Paradise". ****In real life, Zelda was also diagnosed with schizophrenia some time into their marriage and underwent heavy treatment. This schizophrenia is reminiscent of fictionalized Zelda's inability to accept her child's death. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Ensemble Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Strategic Category:Martial Artists Category:Fictionalized